Petuah Dari Kapten Yamamoto
by Zang
Summary: Rumor yang beredar mengatakan Byakuya sedang mencari pendamping baru. Meski hal itu tak benar, tak urung dia jadi gundah.


**Petuah Dari Kapten Yamamoto**

**Summary:**

**Rumor yang beredar mengatakan Byakuya sedang mencari pendamping baru. Meski hal itu tak benar, tak urung dia jadi gundah.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach hanya milik Kubo Tite-sensei.**

Dengan keras Byakuya memijat pelipisnya. Dia pusing sekali. Bukan lantaran terkena dampak cuaca Seireitei yang akhir-akhir ini tidak bersahabat, atau kecapekan mengemban tugasnya sebagai kapten divisi enam di Gotei 13.

Hal yang berkontribusi besar terhadap sakit kepalanya malah sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan pekerjaan atau cuaca. Dengan geram, Byakuya mengingat lagi seputar gosip yang sedang hangat beredar di Seireitei.

Semua orang tahu Byakuya saat ini sedang sendiri. Sendiri disini artinya dia tidak punya istri, ataupun kekasih. Faktanya, shinigami tanpa ekspresi itu memang seorang duda yang ditinggal istrinya meninggal bertahun-tahun lalu.

Lalu kenapa?

Byakuya tidak memusingkan hal itu. Herannya, malah orang lain yang meributkan status atau kesendiriannya.

Para shinigami pria sudah membuat taruhan, siapa yang kira-kira berpotensi besar dan menjadi kandidat terkuat sebagai istri barunya. Byakuya cuma mendengus sinis. Kandidat terkuat? Dia bahkan tidak dekat dengan wanita manapun. Jadi, siapa yang pantas menyandang gelar 'kandidat paling memungkinkan' itu? Jelas tak ada.

Sedang para shinigami wanita meributkan dan menebak, siapa yang berpeluang besar mendampinginya kelak. Berbagai spekulasi merebak. Untungnya, tak ada seorang pun yang berani mendekatinya. Dia harus berterima kasih pada wajah dingin dan bankai-nya, yang tanpa berusaha pun sudah dengan sukses 'mengusir' shinigami kurang kerjaan yang mencoba mengintip kehidupan pribadinya.

Namun lama-lama, ketika rumor dan spekulasi berkembang semakin rumit, meski tidak mau mengakuinya, Byakuya mulai terpengaruh. Siapa yang senang jika saat berjalan, orang akan memandangnya aneh dan memulai taruhan baru yang kadang tidak masuk akal? Sementara para wanita di Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita tidak jera berusaha mengambil gambar-gambar dirinya.

Pekerjaannya ikut terganggu. Malas dengan gosip yang ada, dia memutuskan mengambil hari off dari divisinya selama beberapa hari. Untung saja Rukia sedang berada di Karakura. Dia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi seandainya adiknya itu masih ada di Soul Society. Entah pertanyaan seperti apa yang akan dicecarkan padanya.

Kelopak cherry yang dengan gemulai berjatuhan memang pemandangan yang menawan. Bunga-bunga cantik itu melayang dengan anggun dan ringan sebelum akhirnya menyentuh tanah. Pikirannya yang gundah mulai tenang.

Namun, Byakuya membuat catatan mental, menikmati pemandangan secantik ini sendirian dari teras luasnya terasa menyesakkan. Memang benar hanya dengan mengawasi bunga-bunga itu berguguran, keresahan yang ditimbulkan gosip tak bertanggung jawab di Gotei 13 perlahan menguap. Tetapi justru moment seperti inilah yang mengingatkannya lagi tentang wanita yang pernah mengisi kehidupannya. Hisana meninggalkannya saat cherry pertama di musim itu baru saja bermekaran.

"Byakuya-sama," suara salah seorang pelayannya memecah keheningan. "Yamamoto-sama datang menjenguk Anda."

Tak urung Byakuya agak terkejut. "Aku akan segera menemuinya."

"Baik," si pelayan membungkuk sebelum pergi.

Beberapa kemungkinan mengenai alasan kunjungan shinigami paling berpengaruh di Soul Society itu segera saja berlompatan di kepalanya. Tak ingin terlalu lama menebak, Byakuya bangkit dan berjalan menuju ruang tamunya.

"Kapten Yamamoto," sapanya begitu melihat pria tua itu.

"Kuchiki-san," si kapten mengangguk.

"Apakah ada masalah yang harus saya tangani?"

Sebelah mata Kapten Yamamoto terbuka, memandangnya sejenak. Tatapan seperti itu membuat grogi pria yang lebih muda.

"Tidak ada," Yamamoto mengibaskan tangannya. "Tadi aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan, eh, tahu-tahu aku sudah duduk di sini."

Kalau saja Byakuya tidak terlatih untuk mengendalikan diri, saat itu dia pasti sudah melongo dengan mulut terbuka.

Dia duduk di seberang si kapten tua.

"Aku dengar kabar menarik, lho," ujar Yamamoto ramah. "Katanya kau sedang mencari pendamping hidup baru."

Hati Byakuya mencelos. Pria muda -dalam rentangan hitung usia shinigami- itu hanya mampu menatap Yamamoto, tak percaya. Tak akan ada yang menduga bahwa yang dibicarakan laki-laki tua nan kharismatik di Manor Kuchiki bukannya mengenai pekerjaan dan hal semacamnya tetapi malah gosip mengenai dirinya.

"Itu hanya kabar burung, Kapten," Byakuya berdehem pelan.

"Benar juga tidak masalah," balas sang kapten. "Apa hal ini yang mengganggu tugasmu di Gotei tiga belas?"

"Tidak." Tentu saja kepala keluarga Kuchiki itu tak akan pernah mengakuinya. Dia benci bila shinigami tertinggi itu menganggapnya lemah hanya karena rumor yang tak jelas ujung pangkalnya.

"Jangan terpengaruh gosip, Kuchiki-san."

"Maafkan saya, Kapten," Byakuya menunduk. "Hal ini tak akan terulang lagi."

Bukannya marah, Yamamoto malah tersenyum simpul. Jika orang awam kebetulan melintas, mereka hanya akan melihat seorang kakek tua sedang menghabiskan waktu sorenya dengan berkunjung ke kediaman bawahannya. Sungguh berbeda dengan aura yang memancar darinya saat dia berada di kantor Seireitei.

'Pria ini memang hebat,' pikir Byakuya.

"Membasmi Hollow dan Bount jadi kelihatan jauh lebih mudah daripada menghadapi masalah asmara," kata Yamamoto, yang disambut anggukan dari kapten berambut hitam. Kemudian dia mengucapkan kalimat dengan bahasa asing yang belum pernah Byakuya dengar sebelumnya.

_"Ojo nggolek bojo, tapi jodoh."_

"Maaf?" hampir saja Byakuya tergagap.

"Dulu sekali aku pernah singgah ke suatu negara. Kebetulan aku mendengar seorang kakek memberi nasehat kepada cucunya," terang Yamamoto sambil memelintir jenggot putih panjangnya.

"Kata-kata itu, apa artinya?"

"Jangan mencari istri atau suami, tapi carilah jodoh. Kalau yang kau fokuskan adalah mencari istri, kau tak akan sulit mendapatkannya. Tapi berbeda jika yang kau cari adalah jodoh, pasangan yang benar-benar akan mendampingimu seumur hidupmu."

Byakuya termenung. "Saya...benar-benar salut. Anda masih mampu mengingatnya meski itu sudah lama berlalu."

Kini Yamamoto tertawa lepas. "Ah, aku sangat terkesan dengan kalimat itu, karena tak lama setelah itu aku bertemu dengan mantan-calon-tunanganku," ucapnya ringan.

Bahkan jika tiba-tiba ada Espada yang mampu menginvasi Komunitas Roh detik itu juga, Byakuya tak akan seterkejut sekarang.

"Anda hampir bertunangan?"

Pemimpin tertinggi di Seireitei itu terkekeh. "Aku juga pernah muda, Kuchiki-san." Byakuya masih diliputi rasa tak percaya ketika Yamamoto melanjutkan. "Aku tak bermaksud mengatakan kalau almarhum istrimu bukan jodohmu. Tujuanku hanya ingin berbagi kalimat yang kuketahui."

Byakuya mulai memandang laki-laki tua di hadapannya itu dari perspektif yang berbeda. Ternyata Yamamoto juga memperhatikan keadaan kapten yang kedudukannya di bawahnya, bukan mengenai kinerjanya sebagai shinigami saja, melainkan juga keadaan pribadinya.

"Terima kasih, Kapten," kata Byakuya. Rasanya keresahan -karena apapun gosip mengenai dirinya- terangkat dari bahunya. "Saya sangat menghargai nasehat Anda."

Dia tak tahu rumor apalagi yang akan menyambutnya keesokan hari saat dia menginjakkan kaki di kantor. Tapi yang dia tahu dengan pasti, dia sudah menemukan jodohnya. Tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan Hisana di hatinya, sekalipun dia sudah tak ada lagi.

**The End**

A/N: Semoga Yamamoto tidak terlalu OOC. Ketika menonton ending song of Bleach Houkiboshi divisi satu, gambaran yang saya dapat adalah Yamamoto pria tua normal yang tak selalu serius terus menerus. Ah, saya suka menggabungkan unsur tradisional budaya Jawa ke dalam fanfic saya, sehingga lahirlah cerita ini dan **Superstitions** di fandom lain. Jangan segan untuk memberi komentar apapun. Teman-teman mau me-review dalam bahasa Indonesia, silahkan: pakai bahasa Jawa nggih monggo: atau pakai bahasa Inggris, that's okay. Jangan jadikan bahasa sebagai kendala senyum.


End file.
